


it all started because of five dollars.

by kk55



Series: ibuki borrows five dollars [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Brotp, Comedy, Conversations, Gen, Guitars, Hinata Hajime Swears, Humor, Money, Tags May Change, haha scythelord mention go brrr, kind of, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk55/pseuds/kk55
Summary: Ibuki borrows money from Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Mioda Ibuki
Series: ibuki borrows five dollars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206002
Kudos: 3





	it all started because of five dollars.

* * *

_“Hajime!”_

Hajime winced as a familiar voice shouted his name from the distance.

Their footsteps got louder as they ran towards the boy.

He quickened his pace, his heart's racing and his breath got more rapid.

_“Hajime! Wait!”_

He forgot where he was going. He just kept moving forward, away from that voice.

Even though Hajime was close to getting in Hotel Mirai, he felt so far from it.

Before he could reach out to the hotel's front doors, the boy tripped over himself, falling face first to the ground. _Hard._

The sounds of footsteps got louder until they stopped. A figure's shadow covered the fallen Hajime.

“Yo, yo, Hajime!”

“H-hey, Ibuki.” The boy said in defeat.

Ibuki took a hold of Hajime's forearms and hoisted him up. “You didn't hear me? I was callin' you!”

“I,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, thought you were Nagito.” He didn't.

The scene kid blinked. Then burst into laughter.

“Aww, Haji!” She said in-between giggles, patting him on the shoulder. “you got Nagito on the brain!”

Hajime brushed Ibuki's hand off his shoulder. He had a hunch of why his friend was coming to him for.

He turned around to face the girl.

“You—”

Ibuki yelped.

“What?”

“Your nose is bleeding!”

Hajime took a quick swipe under his nose. A line of crimson showed up on his middle and index finger.

 _Just my luck._ Hajime thought.

“Ugh. It's fine,” He shook his hand, some blood splattering on the ground. “anyways, you're here to ask me for something, aren't you?”

“Eh?” Ibuki tilted her head.

“You do need monocoins or something?”

Ibuki pointed at Hajime in an exaggerated manner. _“Yahoo!_ Close, but no cookie!”

Hajime cringed a little. “Close?”

“Yep-yep! But instead of coins,” Ibuki poked her two index fingers together, giving Hajime her infamous puppy dog eyes. “I need cash.”

Hajime was unfazed by her pleading eyes, but raised an eyebrow about the kind of money she was talking about. “Cash? Like—”

“Like five bucks! Just five bucks, pretty please?”

“You need—actual money instead of monocoins? Why?”

“I was over by the machines this morning, and when I put my monocoins in, it didn't work!” Ibuki stomped the ground. “My five monocoins, all for nothing! But…but yeah! It turns out that the machines only use cash to get stuff out of it now.”

“That sounds stupid.”

“It is, it is! And there's this item in there that I need! I might die without it!”

Hajime sighed.

“It's this super rad guitar! It's signed by one of my favorite bands of all time! _Scythelord!”_

“The hell is a _Scythelord?”_

“The band, duh- _doy!_ I guess they gave out one their signed guitars and since it's here, now is the _perfect_ opportunity for me to get it! It's like a one-in-a-lifetime chance!”

Hajime saw Ibuki's eyes sparkle as she daydreamed about shredding her favored band's guitar. He didn't know anything about the music group, but if a musical instrument from them made her happy—

The boy stopped himself from taking out his wallet. He remembered how bad Ibuki was with money. She can't hold onto any cash you give her; because she either loses it or spends it all on something she'll eventually break.

Still, they were close friends. Ibuki did help him a lot of times in the past, such as being his wingwoman for hooking him and Mikan up. And for helping him in math.

Ibuki may not look like it, but she's (surprisingly) _really_ good at math.

_Oh well, it's only five bucks._

Hajime took out his wallet, searching through his dollar bills.

A hundred, a fifty—ah, there it is!

A crisp, clean five dollar bill he got from his father overseas. He pulled it out.

“Ibu—”

Ibuki was too busy shredding away on her air guitar, making gurgling noises with her eyes closed.

Good thing nobody else was around to see Ibuki making a fool of herself.

 _“Ibuki!”_ Hajime's shout made the scene kid stop in her tracks. He held out the five dollar bill.

“Here.”

Ibuki's rose-colored eyes sparkled again as she saw the dollar. She made a high-pitched squeal that made Hajime's ear hurt. They felt like they were bleeding more than his nose.

She grabbed onto the bill. “Hajime! Thank you so much—”

“But,” Hajime held the five dollars tightly. “you're just borrowing it.”

 _“Eh?!”_ Ibuki looked mortified.

“It's _my_ money out of _my_ wallet, Ibuki. Not yours. You're going to have to pay me back.”

 _“Nooo!”_ Ibuki whined. “If I'm just borrowing it, how am I going to use it?!”

“What? No, I mean, you can use it,” Hajime took the dollar bill back, waving it. Ibuki's eyes followed the flopping dollar. “you just have to pay me back. Like, you have to give me five dollars after you use this.”

Hajime continued on with his lecture. His words were like trumpets in Ibuki's mind, and went in one ear and out the other. Her focus was solely on the cash.

“You got it?”

Ibuki blinked. She shuffled her feet. “Y-yeah! Uh-huh!”

“You sure?”

“Totally!”

Hajime hesitated letting go of his money, but with a sigh, he gave it back to Ibuki.

The girl got the dollar back, and giggled as she tugged the sides of it.

“Just _please_ remember to pay me back, okay?”

Ibuki did a salute. “I gotcha, Haji! You can count on me!” After that, she ran away from Hajime, possibly back to the MonoMono machines.

While watching her leave, Hajime's gut instinct made him feel like he made a bad decision.


End file.
